A typical drinking container such as a bottle of soft drink has a screw on cap which allows easy access to the soft drink within the container. For hygiene and safety reasons various types of bottle closures have been proposed so as to prevent access to the interior of a container.
In a prior patent application no. WO99/16678, the applicant proposed a closure device for preventing easy removal of a lid from a container. The closure device required the neck of a container to be specially configured with spigots which coacted with locking rings in order to prevent removal of a cap which was located over the lid of the container.
The above closure device has the major drawback that it is necessary to make a container such as a bottle specifically so that it can coact with the locking device. This problem adds significantly to the cost of implementation of the general idea and thus makes it impractical for use.
A new type of device is now proposed which is able to prevent removal of a lid from a container or is able to prevent access to the interior of the container.